Wish Upon a Star
by dabri-wolf
Summary: .The night sky, the shooting light...The wishes upon the star. .Upon the roof dreaming, praying...Hoping for a love that seemed so far. catXonigiri kyoru *oneshot*


heii guys again...second publishd storiii...go moi im on a roll!!  
Jb yuuve done it again!!

to those who hav troubl confessn...like me...

_**...hope for that miracle and dont stop dreaming...**_

heres a onigiriXcat fic  
DISCLAIMER: i dont own furuba and i dont own tha characters but i do wana take kyo home wif me...  
anywayz heres tha story...

* * *

_'OneShot'_

_title:Wish upon a star  
author:dabri-wolf  
pairing:kyoXtohru  
_

* * *

(Norm P.O.V)

"I'm not hungry!" yelled the orange haired teenager as he stormed off to his room.

"But Kyo-kun, you haven't eaten yet…" called Tohru after him.

"Leave him, Honda-kun. He is doesn't need you to go after him," Yuki stated before turning back to his dinner and picking up his chopsticks.

(Tohru's P.O.V)

Tohru looked at where Kyo had been sitting to where he was last seen – the doorway. She sighed. Kyo would always be Kyo…

…that's why she loved the orange haired male so much.

(Kyo's P.O.V)

Kyo sat on the roof. It was his favourite place in the house, besides being alone with Tohru of course. Without the perverted dog or the damned 'student president' purple rat, he felt at peace up here. His orange hair blew as the wind chilled the air. It was getting colder and he hadn't thought of bringing up a jacket with him as he stormed off earlier. He couldn't go back down now because they would still be eating dinner and he would not dare to face her now. Not after he just blew off her dinner. He felt guilty, leaving dinner just because of his fight with the rat.

As they say – the cat and the rat will never get along.

And as everybody figured out – Kyo and Yuki will never have a day without a fight.

'They say the cat can never love because he is a monster. That he doesn't deserve to be loved…'

But how could he care for her so much?

Why, why does it hurt to see her cry?

And when she is sad or hurt, why does all he wants to do is hold her forever?

"Dammit!" he yelled out to the moon.

"What's the matter Kyo-kun?"

He jumped. He looked towards the top of the ladder, which lent on one side of the roof.

Speak of the devil.

"Nothing, Tohru," he said. "What do you want?"

"Well, Kyo-kun didn't eat any dinner so I brought some food up. Salmon rice cakes!" she announced, her smile lit up by the light of the moon.

"Thanks," he said, surprising them both.

(Tohru's P.O.V)

'Did he just say thank-you to me?' Tohru thought, very surprised.

(Norm P.O.V)

Neither of them knew that the same thought ran through both of their minds.

(Kyo's P.O.V)

'I just said thanks,' Kyo thought, bewildered. 'Maybe I can act as a gentleman for her.'

Breaking his chain, he realised that Tohru had been talking.

(Norm P.O.V)

"Ah…what did you say?" Kyo said, sheepishly.

"Mou Kyo-kun, you didn't listen to a word I said, did you?" Tohru sighed. "I was saying that it was alright and I also asked how was your day."

"Ah…" Kyo stammered, turning red.

"Oh! Kyo-kun are you sick? Do you have a fever? Your face is all red!" Tohru said, worried. She placed her hand on his forehead – making him go even brighter.

"See! Your heating up! Let's go back down and you can go to bed," Tohru said, taking her hand away.

(Kyo's P.O.V)

Instantly, Kyo missed the warmth of her hand on his forehead.

"Nah, I'm fine. Anyway it's cold up here. I think I will stay up here awhile longer."

He glanced at her face quickly before looking up out towards the moon.

'Maybe,' he thought, 'just maybe she does care…'

Kyo dared a quick glance again at her face. She was looking up at the moon as well.

'But then again, she cares about everyone the same. Even that damned rat.' He sighed and lay down on the roof, looking towards the moon.

(Tohru's P.O.V)

'I love him,' Tohru thought. 'Everyday it just grows stronger and stronger. He smiles rarely but is so handsome. He's protective and strong. He might not be as polite as Yuki-kun or as mature either, but Kyo-kun is Kyo-kun.

Kyo-Kun is Kyo-Kun and Yuki-Kun is Yuki-Kun.

…but he probably likes someone like Kumi-san. She is pretty. And very smart and kind. He won't bother with me because I'm me. Too plain. Too much of a klutz. Just plain Honda Tohru.

(Kyo's P.O.V)

Kyo sighed again. Like the millionth time in the past five minutes. He had been thinking about anything and everything just to get his mind off her. She was sitting next to him and he was trying to keep the blush of his face.

It was getting colder but he didn't notice, he was too caught up in his own thoughts…

'…but she's so beautiful,' he thought. 'There would be no way that she would like me. Not when she has that damned rat so close. But I won't lose against him. Never and not anything. If I don't get Tohru, that thing will never.'

Kyo's shoulders slumped as he looked out towards the forest surrounding the house.

'It's her choice. I will stand by her and support her in whatever choice she makes. If she choses that stupid rat, I will kill him if he makes her cry. If she choses him I will support her but I will hate that rat forever. If she, by any chance, I will make her happy. I will be the best I can be. Just for her.'

He dared a quick glance at her face. She was looking out in the same direction as he was just facing. Her hair lit up in the moonlight and her eyes refected the moon's glow. She had a thoughtful face on and Kyo couldn't help but be enchanted by her face.

By her eyes.

By her.

'She'll be sad if I ignore her. She did come up just to bring me some food. Maybe she does care…'

(Norm P.O.V)

"Oh Kyo-kun!! Look up there!!" Tohru shouted suddenly, making the orange-haired boy jump slightly.

"Huh? What? Where?" Kyo asked, still slightly shocked by the sudden interruption from his thoughts.

"Look up there!!" Tohru repeated, exicited, arms spread out in front of her pointing up into the sky.

A bright, pink light streaked across the heavens.

"A shooting star!! Quick Kyo-kun, make a wish."

Tohru closed her eyes. Kyo, looking at her, followed her lead and shut his eyes.

(Tohru's P.O.V)

Tohru didn't have to think long to come up with her wish. With her eyes shut tightly, she clasped her hands to her chest.

'Please, Star-san, please let Kyo-kun be happy. Give me courage, please. Even just a little bit. Just enough to tell him…'

(Norm P.O.V)

unbeknownst to either, the same thought ran through both of their minds.

(Kyo's P.O.V)

Kyo followed Tohru's example and shut his eyes.

'This is so childish. I feel like an idiot,' he thought.

He clenched his hands into fists by his side.

'But she looked so excited. I don't have the heart to make her disappointed.'

Kyo sat there, eyes still shut, as he thought of a wish to make.

'Whatever Tohru chooses to do. Whoever she chooses to be with. Wherever she is, let her be happy. That's all. And maybe just a bit of courage and hope.'

(Tohru's P.O.V)

Tohru was the first to open her eyes. she looked to the person sitting next to her. She smiled. He still had his eyes shut and looked so calm, so innocent. Watching the moonlight reflecting upon his orange hair, she just looked at him. Studied him as she did while he was never looking. Breathing in deeply, Tohru shifted a little towards him and placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

(Kyo's P.O.V)

Kyo tensed. A light weight had fallen on his shoulder. Looking towards it, what he found made him blush…deeply.

'Tohru has her head on my shoulder,' he thought as his mind slowly digested that fact. 'She is leaning on me.'

Slowly relaxing, he hesitantly put his arm light around her shoulders, releasing the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He turned his head slowly towards her, so to not let her be disturbed from the comfortable position.

"T-Tohru," Kyo stuttered, face still facing her, a faint hint of red among his cheeks.

He breathed in deeply and started again.

"Tohru, do you remember when you first met me? How I came through the roof and completely trashed your room?"

Kyo looked out towards the moon, gathering courage.

"How I wouldn't pay any attention to you and when I would, I would not talk or act nice? Well, Tohru. I'm sorry. Really I am."

'Here goes nothing…' he thought.

"Honda Tohru I l-love y-you. I really do."

Kyo breathed in deep and attempted to gather courage and force down the slight despair as he said the next thing.

"Do you want to know what I wished for?"

Hearing no response, he went on, fearing he was a little to deep to stop now.

"I wished for you Tohru. Happiness and joy…wherever, whatever and ….with…w-whoever. If you choose that damned rat, I will hate him more. But I won't cry. I won't be sad in front of you. I will put on a happy face because if you see me sad, you will be sad too. You are like that with everyone. So kind. So loving. So Tohru."

Kyo grinned as he said that. That was so like the girl he had in his arms now. So self-giving and never expecting anything in return. That was his Tohru.

"I will stand by you whatever you do, Tohru. Remember that. For you and by you forever…because I…love…you…"

'There. I finally did it. I finally said it. All that time, thinking about it, I finally said it without even thinking. I feel so light now…but why…why hasn't she responded?'

"Tohru?" Kyo whispered, slightly afraid now that all his courage…and hope…were slowly sinking into despair.

Still no response from the brown-haired girl.

Kyo sighed. It was always like this for him. All the good things, all the things he cared about always seem to go…

Always.

Kyo sighed dejectedly once more.

Attempting to make things make things back to normal and to they ways things were before, he quickly spoke to her, tying to make amends.

"Tohru, what I said…don't take it seriously. I was just joking," Kyo lied, the knife cutting into his chest, attempting to scar his heart. "Hey Tohru, whatever I said that made you ignore me, don't listen to it. Please go back to normal. Talk Tohru."

Kyo was desperate now. Looking back towards the head of the girl he most loved, the knife dug deeper, now piercing the heart.

'I was so stupid,' he thought, admonishing himself. 'I let my desires, I let my needs come first before hers. I shouldn't have let this come out if its going to be like this. I destroyed it. I wrecked our relationship –whatever it was. I ruined it forever…I knew all goods things were to good for me. That it was like me beating that damned rat. I know I will never but I still tried.'

Kyo took a deep breath as all the nerves wrapped around his heart, slowly and painfully squeezing and tightening.

'I still tried to keep Tohru in my grasp. But I let it slip. Good things like her are like smoke in my hand, like catching a cloud. They are impossible for me. Things like Tohru are impossible for me to keep.'

"Tohru, I'm sorry…"

(Norm P.O.V)

Kyo slowly removed his arm from the girl's shoulder. All of a sudden, Tohru gave a small noise and scooted closer to him.

Kyo was shocked to say the least. She just rejected him and now is moving closer to him? What logic is that?

Kyo made a small growl at the back of his throat.

(Kyo's P.O.V)

'She better not be playing around with me…'

He looked at Tohru's face for the first time since he started his 'little' talk. She had a slight smile on her face and her eyes were closed. Kyo automatically checked her breathing. She was breathing fine, a bit slow and more relaxed but other than that she was okay.

…breathing slowly, eyes shut?

Kyo groaned.

She was asleep!!

Kyo raised his unoccupied hand to smash his head with.

She had been asleep for all that time!! That's why she hadn't responded. That's why she didn't say anything.

What a total idiot.

Kyo realised that maybe he did have hope now. He said it once, he can say it again. This time making sure she was awake and looking at him.

He sighed, relaxing once more but not moving in fear of waking her up. The food was left uneaten and forgotten as they sat upon the roof; the moon and stars lay before them in a brilliant shine of silver and white light.

Kyo sighed.

He hoped that their wishes would come true…whatever Tohru's maybe...

.

.

_The night sky, the shooting light,_

_The wishes upon the star._

_Upon the roof dreaming, praying,_

_Hoping for a love that seemed so far…_

.

.

…Owari…

* * *

.reviews.

.arigatou.

.muuaaacccchhhh.

.wes yo.


End file.
